I'm Your Angel
by Pink and Black
Summary: Lily and Rose were best frineds since the year before they went to Hogwarts. Now they are in their seventh year and this will be the most memorable year yet! Many pairing I can't even begin to tell you...I think. Please R&R! I love those who do...I think.
1. School is Back in Session

I'm Your Angel

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters that don't belong to me. I might own some personalities, but that's about it! Now R&R you filthy, ungrateful...I mean wonderful people!

Chapter 1: School is Back in Session

* * *

Rose and Lily had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They had been friends the year before they came and they ended up in Gryffindor together. Now they were 17 and this was the beginning of their seventh year…

* * *

Rose and Lily were sitting in the Great Hall Monday Morning. They had just gotten back to school the evening before. "Lily, why don't boys understand the word no?" 

"I don't know. Ask James, his definition would be no means come back and ask later. All he's done since third year was ask me out. I get tired of him sometimes, you know?"

"I know, but does he know?"

"Who knows? How about Sirius? Didn't he start asking you out last year?"

"Yeah, but that was only because I'm a woman now. Before that he wouldn't give a thought about me. I hate boys when all they think about is how pretty a girl is and that she has a nice body."

"Good thing we are both beautiful!" Lily laughed and so did Rose. Lily had long, silky, red hair and jade green eyes. You guys pretty much know what she looks like, right? Well, anyways, Rose had long, curly, golden hair and soft, white, angelic skin. Her eyes were a soft crystal blue and she had full cherry lips. When Rose spoke her voice was soft and her smile was bright and seemed to make her whole face glow. She seemed almost perfect.

"What is our first class, Lily?"

"We have double potions with the Slytherins. They can be so rude."

"I know exactly what you mean. Then again so are Gryffindors…" Rose and Lily laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall. They walked down into the dungeons where they saw Remus, Sirius, and James making fun of Severus again. Rose rolled her eyes and asked, "See what I mean?" Lily nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her. He had overheard what she said. Rose smirked and replied, "That Gryffindors can be just a rude as Slytherins. Of course, you guys prove that one." James, Remus, and Sirius fell silent making Rose and Lily laugh. Severus raised an eyebrow in his Snape-like fashion.

"Come on, Rose. If we stay any longer these twits may prove other things we have in common with the Slytherins!" Lily and Rose laughed as they walked into the Potions lab. Professor Lanyard was their potions professor and he was…old. He would probably retire in the next five years or so. Rose and Lily sat down next to each other and waited for everyone else to come in. Professor Lanyard was already there because he was never at breakfast.

"Hello, Miss Embers, Miss Evans," Professor Lanyard greeted them.

"Good morning, Professor," they said together. The professor stood up and left the classroom to get some coffee. "So, Lily, what do you personally think of Slytherins?" Rose whispered to her.

"I think they can be all right sometimes, but other times I hate them, you?"

"I think they have the potential of being like anybody else. What some people call human!" Lily and Rose laughed and at that moment Luscious Malfoy walked in. He smirked at Lily and Rose and then walked over.

"What's so funny, mudbloods?" he greeted them.

"Well, at least that isn't a thing we have in common with the Slytherins," Rose whispered to Lily making her laugh. Luscious glared at Rose and repeated, "What's so funny, mudbloods?"

"The way you walk, Malfoy. You remind me of a penguin," Rose said sticking her tongue out at him. He glared at her and Lily laughed. Then Luscious smirked.

"And why would you bother to notice the way I walk?" he asked with a sneer.

"Wow, Malfoy. That's all I have to tell you. Wow. Lily, can you believe this penguin would ask a question that actually made sense?" Lily laughed even harder and Rose joined in. Luscious glared at them and then took a seat next to Severus who had just walked in as Rose teased Luscious.

"Rose, does he really walk like a penguin?" Lily asked with a big grin. Rose rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yes he does," she said sarcastically. Then she stuck her butt out, put her arms down tight to her sides, stuck her hands out, and then strut across the classroom. Lily laughed and Rose said, "Look at me, I'm a penguin!" Luscious glared at her and Severus snickered. Then there was laughing of three different people in the doorway. Rose stood up straight and looked at the doorway to see James, Remus, and Sirius with smirks and they were snickering. Rose blushed and sat down next to Lily again.

Lily smiled and looked at Rose, who was still blushing. "It's ok, Rose. They'll jut make fun of you later." Rose smiled, but smacked Lily in the back of her head.

"Thanks. Real helpful and encouraging!" Rose said rolling her eyes. Sirius sat down across the aisle from Rose and whispered, "Hey, Rose?"

Rose looked at him and glared. "What?" she hissed. She smirked and said, "Who was the penguin you were copying?" Rose smiled and replied, "Luscious Malfoy. Who else?" Sirius laughed and Lily gave Rose a confused look.

"Sirius asked who the penguin was," Rose answered Lily's unasked question. Lily smiled and tried hard not to laugh as the rest of the students came in. Soon class started and finally ended. "I hate potions," Sirius said as they left.

"That's only because you didn't answer any of the questions correctly," Rose said passing by him. Sirius smiled and grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him and asked, "Will you go out with me?" Rose tried hard not to smile.

"No, Sirius. I've all ready told you before!" Sirius gave her the puppy dog eyes and she smiled. "That won't work with me, Sirius. Can I please go now, Sirius?" She said nodding to his grip on her arm. He let go and she turned and started to walk towards transfiguration with Lily. "Sirius tried to ask me out again," Rose said. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I swear, someday you will end up dating him."

"I'll date him when you date James," Rose said smirking. This conversation happened sometimes and Lily's remark was always the same.

"I'll go out with James when pigs fly and bull frogs try to take over the world!" Lily and Rose laughed when Luscious appeared in front of them.

"I'll show you who the penguin is," Luscious said smirking. Rose smiled and then said, "Well, it's not my fault penguin traits run in your family, but fortunately for me, it doesn't run in mine. Now go away, penguin, before I melt you." Luscious moved in so his face was about an inch away from Rose'.

"Tonight we'll see who the real penguin is," he whispered. Rose smirked and replied, "You wish." She grabbed his ear and yanked him backwards away from her face. "Goodbye, Penguin," she said imitating his sneer. Lily laughed as she and Rose watched Luscious try to get away from Rose' grip on his ear. Rose finally let go causing Luscious to fall backwards onto the ground. Rose made herself look sorry and said, "Did I hurt you, Luscious?" Luscious narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Rose never called him by his first name. She stuck out a hand and helped him up. Even Lily looked confused. Luscious smirked and then walked past Rose.

"What was that about?" Lily hissed quietly to her. Rose looked at her and smirked.

"Sirius is right there," she said nodding her head towards him. Lily looked over and saw Sirius looking towards them with a look of jealousy. Lily laughed as she understood what Rose was talking about.

"What do you think Sirius will do?" Lily asked.

"Who knows? Malfoy would never let Sirius publicly humiliate him…oh god!" Rose went pale and she noticed Sirius smirk.

"What!" Lily asked.

"Sirius was in the girls' dorm this morning when I woke up. I chased him off, but when I went into my trunk to get my clothes I maws missing a night gown!" Lily's eyes widened and she said, "You don't think…who else would he humiliate with your pajamas?" Both thought for a moment before saying at the exact same time, "Severus!" Rose looked angry suddenly and marched off towards Sirius. Lily sighed and told herself, "It's that time of month again."

Rose walked over to Sirius and said angrily, "Give me back my nightgown!" Sirius made his face look innocent, but it was obvious he wasn't.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear," Sirius said innocently. Just as Severus came down the hall Sirius flicked his wand and mumbled something under his breath. Severus was suddenly dressed in Rose's nightgown. The kids around all laughed at Severus who cast a quick spell to change back into his normal clothing. Rose looked angrily at Sirius, who was smirking.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Rose thought for a moment before practically screaming, "You know I was thinking about goin out with you, but now I have no good reason to! In fact I now have a good reason for why I should never date you!" Rose stomped her foot before turning around and walking to Lily. Sirius looked confused. When Rose got over to Lily she screamed to Sirius, "And I don't want my nightgown back!" Lily tried hard not to laugh and Rose smacked her on the back of her head.

"Hey! Did you really think about dating Sirius?" Lily suddenly asked. Rose smiled and shook her head no. Lily laughed and the two of them walked off to their next class.

* * *

What do you think? I can't think so I'll have you do that for me.Should I continue or just delete this story? I want thr truth! NO LYING ALLOWD. Please R&R! I love reviews…so give me one! Rated for next chapter…I'll never tell you! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Now, do my bidding and review! Thank you for your time.

* * *

Ps. No Trespassing. Violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again...and then decapitated. (I got the decapitated part from my brother and the rest from some girl at camp...) Please review! NOW OR DIE!

* * *

Pps. DARTH VATER RULES! 


	2. Odd Happenings

I'm Your Angel

Chapter 2: Odd Happenings

Lily and Rose spent the entire day laughing and talking. Later that night Rose was on her prefects' duty and Lily was on her head girl duties. They were in separate parts of the castle so everything seemed quiet. Rose had caught two different groups of Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors doing things they shouldn't be doing. Rose opened the door to an empty classroom down in the dungeons for she had seen movement inside. As Rose walked in the door to the classroom slammed shut. She turned around, but couldn't see anything for it was dark. She took out her wand and shouted, "Lumos!"

Rose' wand lit up and she almost dropped it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and grabbed the wrist of a boy in her year. "Luscious!" she snarled. "Why would you scare me like that?" He smirked and backed away from a moment. He looked her up and down in her black robes.

"You look more like a penguin than I do," he sneered. Rose glared at him, but he just smirked at her. He moved over to her and grabbed the wrist that held the wand. He then backed her up against the wall, his body pressing against hers tokeep her to the wall,and his face was just an inch away from hers. His breath tickled her face and she heard him whisper, barely audible, "We'll see who has the last laugh." He lips brushed against hers for just a moment causing Rose to drop her wand. Everything went dark, but Rose' eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Rose felt her palms get all sweaty and she had completely lost all speech. Her breath shortened into quick breaths. Luscious pulled back and smirked at her before disappearing. Rose heard the door to the classroom open and close.

Rose picked up her wand and then left the classroom. Luscious was nowhere in sight. Rose sighed deeply and put her wand away. Then Rose kept walking when she nearly ran into Sirius. "Sirius, what are you doing out this late?" she hissed. Sirius smiled an innocent smile and replied, "Couldn't sleep." Rose rolled her eyes and Sirius' smile grew bigger.

"So, how's your night been?" Sirius asked trying to start a conversation. Rose glared at him and slapped him across his face. He looked at her very confused.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the whole pajama thing, Sirius!" Rose then brushed past him and heard him sigh. She soon noticed he was walking next to her. "What do you want, Sirius?" Rose asked stopping suddenly.

"I'm sorry about earlier and using your night gown and…"

"Shhhh!" Rose said suddenly putting a finger to his lips. Just then they heard a moan from the classroom next to them. Rose opened the door and rolled her eyes in disgust. "You two get to your common rooms now!" Rose said as the two sixth years looked up. They blushed and quickly moved to get dressed. "And ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Rose said recognizing who was in what House. Rose then closed the door and started walking down the hall again. Sirius was still walking with her.

"Did you really think about dating me?" he asked suddenly. Rose looked at him with a smile.

"Maybe," she replied teasingly. Sirius smiled and then asked, "So maybe you would reconsider…"

"Not a chance, Sirius, now get back to the Gryffindor common room!" Sirius shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Worth a try," he said as he turned the other way and headed back to the common room. Meanwhile, Lily was at the other end of the castle. She sighed as she made her way around. She hadn't caught anyone and wasn't able to catch anyone at doing anything wrong all night. Suddenly James appeared right in front of her. She jumped back and when she realized who it was she put a hand over her beating heart.

"You nearly scared me to death, James!" Lily exclaimed. James grinned and said, "Good. Did I scare you into considering about dating me?" Lily smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Not a chance, James, now get back to the Gryffindor common room!" Lily replied not noticing that she was saying the exact same thing Rose had said, except to different people.

The next morning Lily and Rose were walking down the hall towards the Great Hall. "So what happened last night?" Rose asked Lily.

"Nothing much, except James tried to ask me out again. You?"

"Sirius tried to ask me out again and…" At that moment Luscious turned the corner and came towards them. He stopped them and smirked at Rose. When she saw him Rose blushed.

"You look more like a penguin than I do," he commented causing Rose to blush even more. At that same moment Remus, Sirius, and James came from behind. Sirius noticed Rose blushing a very deep red and raised his eyebrows as he neared. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes. She noticed Rose blushing madly and wondered why she was quiet.

"I don't want anything, but Potter and Black probably do," Luscious said nodding towards the ascending boys. Lily sighed and Rose smiled at Luscious. He smirked at her and she frowned, but there was an unmistakable sparkle in her eyes. Luscious walked past them and purposefully stopped in front of Sirius, James, and Remus.

"Leave Rose alone, Malfoy," Sirius hissed. "Back off!"

"Jealous, Black? Get used to it," Luscious smirked before walking off. "I hate him," Sirius said when he was gone.

"Me too," Remus and James said together. "Jinx!" they said together again. They all laughed as they headed to breakfast. Meanwhile, Lily dragged Rose into an empty classroom. "What was that all about?" Lily asked as the last hint of Rose's blush disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked innocently.

"Why were you blushing?" Lily asked.

"Oh, that…well, it's a long story…ok it is short." And so Rose quickly told Lily the events of last night. Lily smiled and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm quite serious…please don't hate me…"

"Hate you? Why would I hate the fact that my best friend has a crush on a Slytherin?" Lily said teasingly. Rose blushed and defended herself.

"I do not have a crush on Luscious!"  
"Why would you call him Luscious instead of Malfoy then? Well…I only have one thing to say. ROSE LIKES LUSCIOUS!" Lily hollered the last sentence. Rose blushed and chased Lily all the way to the Great Hall. After breakfast Rose went off to Transfiguration while Lily went off to Arithmetic. On her way she found Severus being picked on by Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius again. Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to them with determination in her eyes. When she reached them Sirius shut up and just stared at her. Rose glared at him, still obviously mad that he had taken her night gown.

"Does this really amuse you guys?" Rose asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Remus, James, and Peter quieted and stared at her. Severus looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I asked you a question. It's polite to answer it." The four boys shrugged and Severus just stared at her. "You guys make me sick," Rose said glaring at Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. They all looked at the ground and Severus started to inch away from all of them.

"You guys should not pick on anyone just because they are from a different house or you don't like them. You know, the only person you seem to pick on is Severus. Do you think he's going to have complete power over you if you don't? No one deserves to be treated the way you treat him. I would expect more from you, James. And you want me to date someone like you, Sirius? And who would have guessed that gentle Remus was so rude? And, Peter, I don't even want to start with you! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Now stop bothering him and get to class," Rose said. She felt very proud of herself then. Sirius nodded and then the four boys quietly left. Rose looked at Severus and smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem. Are you all right though?" Severus nodded and Rose saw him fighting a smile. Rose smiled again before she turned and headed on to her next class. Severus watched her leave and when he turned around he saw Luscious walking over to him with a smirk on his face. "Hello, Severus. I never figured you were one to flirt," Luscious said. Obviously he had no idea what was said. Severus scowled at him making Luscious smirk even more. He looked at Rose's retreating back and almost smiled. When he looked back at Severus he saw him smirking at Luscious.

"Looks like I'm not the one who is doing all the flirting," Severus said before leaving. Later that afternoon Rose met Lily for lunch. They told each other about their morning. Lily was happy for Rose and smiled when Rose mentioned what she said to Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. "Hey, Rose," Sirius said walking up and sitting next to her. James walked over and sat down next to Lily and Remus and Peter sat next to them.

Rose ignored Sirius and began to eat lunch. "Rose?" Sirius said. Rose ignored him again. Sirius sighed and said, "I'm sorry about earlier." Rose looked at him and smiled. "You should be," she teased. Sirius smiled, glad that she was talking to him again.

"So how was your morning, Lily?" James asked.

"It was fine," she replied to James. Just then Luscious walked out of the Great Hall. Rose watched him leave and tried hard not to blush. Sirius noticed this was a bit jealous. "Are you ok, Rose?" he asked, the jealousy shown in his voice. Rose looked at him and nodded. Sirius raised his eyebrows, but said nothing else. After lunch Rose and Lily went to their next class.

Sirius was walking with James and Remus to their next class, Divination. "Why did you ask if Rose was all right?" Remus asked Sirius.

"She was watching Malfoy leave and she blushed a little. Do you think something is going on?"

"Doubt it," James said. "Malfoy doesn't appreciate muggle borns the way we do. Isn't that right, Remus?"

"I guess. You guys are lucky though. You guys have girls to lust over since they don't want anything to do with you and I have no one. I feel so left out sometimes…"

"It's ok, buddy. You'll find someone eventually," Sirius said patting his back. Remus shrugged. Just then Luscious walked their way. Sirius glared at him and hissed, "Stay away from Rose, Malfoy." He smirked at him.

"Afraid I'll take her from you? Wait, you don't even have her. If she happens to like me more than you then that's your problem. Not mine," Luscious hissed in a low whisper. Then he marched off, proud of himself. Sirius stared after him in anger and jealousy and as he did he thought, _'He won't take Rose away from me. She will be mine no matter what it takes!'

* * *

_

Please R&R! I absolutely love this chapter…I guess. Now review! Or I will sick Sirius on you…

Sirius: Why would you sick me on someone? That's just gross!

Me: Shut up, you pervert. Now, everyone else…coughreadercough…REVIEW! Mwahahahahahahhahahahaha! REVIEW!


	3. Hands, Crushes, and Jealousy

I'm Your Angel

Chapter 3: Hands, Crushes, and Jealousy

Lily and Rose were hanging later that evening close to the lake. Rose felt a body slip next to her and she turned to see Luscious grinning at her and Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously and asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose gave him a look telling him to go away, but he ignored her.

"Just thought I'd say hi," Luscious said, still grinning. He looked at Rose and winked. Rose glared at him and then Rose turned to see Sirius heading this way. She suddenly knew what this was about and grinned. She turned back to Luscious and smiled sweetly. Lilly saw Sirius and soon knew what was up. She grinned sweetly as well.

"How sweet of you, Luscious," Rose said loudly. This time it was Luscious' turn to look suspicious. "Too bad I have much better admirers than you," Rose said smiling even bigger. Lily tried hard not to laugh and Luscious sneered at them. He too then noticed Sirius listening.

"You may think that, Rose. But who could be better than me? Sirius?" Rose thought for a moment and decided whether to agree with him or not. Rose looked at Lily, who shrugged.

"You come pretty close to him, Luscious, but I don't know…I could give either one of you a try, but maybe I have my eyes set on another boy. Very quiet and a bit shy," Rose added in the end as she quickly thought of Severus. "You might know him…"

"Severus?" Luscious snarled. Rose thought for a moment and then answered politely, "Maybe or maybe not. You'll just have to find out yourself. Now if you'll excuse us I have somewhere else to spend my time. You aren't worth wasting it on," Rose said. She then walked past Luscious and bumped into his shoulder and 'accidentally' made him fall into the lake. Lily laughed and she heard Sirius laugh. Luscious stood up and glared at Rose.

"Did I do that?" Rose asked innocently. "No I don't think so. Unlike you I'm graceful, poised, not clumsy, and don't fall in lakes." She and Lily laughed as they headed back to the castle. Sirius watched them leave and then turned to Luscious.

"I can definitely see she likes you better than me," Sirius said giving him a sarcastic smile. Luscious glared at him.

"You just wait, Black. We all know I could have her if I wanted her," Luscious snarled.

"So you don't want her then? Well, that's good news for me. I can have her now," Sirius said smirking. "And next time be a bit more careful where you walk. Who knows what's in that lake?" Sirius chuckled as he walked back up to the castle. Luscious glared at all of them and then cast a drying and cleaning charm before walking back to the castle.

Later that night Rose was on her Prefect duties. Lily had the night off and had offered to come with Rose, but Rose said Lily could get in trouble. Rose was skipping through the halls happily. She had enjoyed pushing Luscious into the lake. She saw someone else coming this way and slowed down. When she got to them she saw it was Severus. He was a prefect as well. "Hello, Severus," Rose said smiling.

"Hi, Rose," Severus said softly. Rose frowned and studied him.

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" Rose asked suddenly. Severus raised his eyebrow and stared at her.

"Since when did you care about me?" he sneered. Rose glared at him and didn't realize she was saying, "I've always cared about you, Severus. Ever since you helped me with that Potion and that project last year I always thought you to be a nice person. I can see you don't think much about. Goodnight, Snape." Rose hissed the last part and marched off without looking back. If she had looked back she would have seen a startled Severus. Then she would have seen him look sorry and a bit hurt. Instead she kept walking without turning back.

"Why did I ever care about him?" Rose asked herself furiously. She didn't notice Luscious walking towards her until she knocked into him and fell backwards onto her butt. She looked up and he pretended to look sorry. He extended a hand to help her up and she took it.

"Sorry about that, Rose," he said smirking. Just as she was almost standing her let go of her hand pushed her backwards again. "Did I do that?" he asked in an innocent voice like Rose had. "No I don't think I did. Unlike you I don't fall down when ever I see someone very good looking…" Luscious heard Rose laugh and glared at her. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She then pulled him down onto the ground next to her.

"Now you do," Rose said smiling. Luscious looked at her and tried hard not to smile. Instead he went to stand up. As he did he felt Rose take his hand and help herself up at the same time. Luscious looked at her and then down at his hand, which Rose was still holding. Rose blushed and quickly let go. She went to turn and leave when she felt Luscious take her hand and pull her back. He looked at her hand in his own and entwined his own fingers with hers. Rose was a little confused and was still blushing. "May I have my hand back?" she asked him. He looked up at her and smiled.

Luscious looked back at her hand and reluctantly let go. "Why were you holding my hand?" Rose asked smiling at him Suddenly Sirius' voice could be heard from next to them.

"I'd like to know too," he said walking over to them. Rose looked at him and blushed. Luscious thought for a moment and smirked at Sirius.

"I liked the feeling of her hand in mine," he said simply. He then stalked off the way he was going before. Rose smiled to herself and thought, _'It was nice feeling…wait this is Malfoy we're talking about! And Sirius is in Gryffindor and very nice to you? Why can't you like him a lot instead? Stupid Rose! You're an idiot! Think of holding hands with him instead…wait Sirius took your night gown and put it on Severus! But he is cute…why don't I just stop thinking? That's it. I'll just stop thinking…' _Sirius glared after him with jealousy until he felt a hand pull his face towards Rose. Rose smiled at him and took her hand back.

"A little jealous aren't you, Sirius?" Rose asked. Sirius looked at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Rose laughed. "Don't worry about him. One, he's a Malfoy. Two, he's in Slytherin. And three, he can be a real jerk." Rose then kissed his cheek and walked off. Sirius smiled and watched her leave. _'Maybe she isn't just pretty. Maybe she really is a great person like Remus was saying earlier when he asked me why I liked Rose. Only one way to find out. Get her to date me…'_ Sirius thought as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room. _'And I think she's starting to like me. Maybe…no not that.'_ When Rose finally got back to the common room she told Lily everything.

"So say this again, Malfoy likes holding your hand?" Lily said a little confused.

"I don't think so. I think he knows Sirius is jealous and is trying to make him more jealous. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean now. But what did you think of holding Malfoy's hand?" Lily asked smirking. Rose blushed a little and stuck her tongue out at Lily. Just then James walked over.

"Interesting night, Rose," he said teasingly.

"You were listening?" Rose said a bit angrily. James shrugged.

"I might have heard some of it, but I wasn't really listening…" Rose gave him a look and he smiled.

"How much did your hear?" Rose asked,

"All of it," James said as he sat down next to Lily on the couch. Rose sighed and blushed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, James?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering, Lily, if you would like to go out…"

"No, James, I will not go out with you. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Rose, look who's coming," Lily said nodding towards Sirius who had just gotten back. Then she headed up to the dorm. Rose looked at him and smiled. Sirius walked over and said, "Hey, Rose. Could I ask you something?"

"No, Sirius, I will not go out with you," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"You've been hanging out with Lily too long," James said smiling at Rose. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "Thanks, James. I'll let her know you said that…"

"No, don't!" James said, his eyes widening. Rose smirked and said, "Too late!" before running up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Sirius watched her leave and then looked back at James who was smirking.

"She had an interesting night. You did too," James said smirking even more. Sirius gave him a confusing look and James continued, "I overheard Rose telling Lily about her night. Then I asked Lily out and she said…"

"No, James, I will not go out with you. You know, you're right. Rose and Lily do hang out too much," Sirius said and then looked up to see Lily on the staircase. She was smirking.

"I heard that, Sirius. Wait till Rose has another good reason not to date you. You insult her **_and_** want to date her? What, have you been hanging out with Malfoy lately?" Lily smirked again when Sirius glared at her. Then she turned to James and said, "It's your entire fault I hang out with Rose, James. No questions, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, James. Goodnight, Sirius. I'll tell Rose you guys said goodnight and tell Remus goodnight. Bye then!" Lily then rushed back to the dorm as Remus walked over.

"They're a little strange," Remus commented. Sirius nodded in agreement and James shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. Or you could say that Sirius is desperate…"

"You're the one who's desperate, James. Remus, don't you agree with me and not him?"

"I agree with both of you. You are both desperate and I'm…awesome. So interesting night?"

"Yes," James and Sirius said together. "Jinx," they said at the same time. Remus laughed as the three of them headed up to bed.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. You don't have an option. And you better make it a good one or…or…or Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Luscious, and Severus won't like you anymore! I wonder if they ever liked you at all….ouch! Stop throwing things at me! Now review you peoples! Thank you for your time….Or am I? Dun dun dun! -loses connection with reader for the millionth time or so- 


End file.
